


Date Night.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, whatever you are hiding in your pants does not mind me wriggling one little bit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night.

Derek was in hell, if hell was a car full of loud, hyperactive, teens being driven home by Sheriff Stilinkski and Coach Finstock that is. 

When his own car had broken down, he could have just shifted and run home, returning in the morning to retrieve it.  
No, he had to open the hood and try to fix it just at the time that the Sheriff was driving past.  
He had pulled over to help then almost forced Derek to accept a ride home.  
The car was full. Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, all squashed in the back, they moved over to let Derek in and somehow he had ended up with Stiles sitting on his lap.

In another time or place he may have enjoyed the sensation, but here and now it felt like hell.

He had thought about Stiles wriggling on top of him, or, mostly, underneath him and usually when he thought about it there wasn’t an audience but hey it wasn’t as if he thought about it a lot only three or four times a day for the past year, hardly at all really.

 

Stiles was in heaven, the opportunity to get this close and personal to Derek was not to be missed, he squirmed and wriggled feeling Derek's heat surge through him.

Derek tried to block out the feeling of Stiles in his lap, trying to concentrate on the whole Stiles babble thing, which had not let up for a second. The squirming was too much. there was no place to put his arms except round Stiles waist so that's what he did and when the wriggling got too much he tightened his grip and whispered, "For fuck's sake can't you sit still."

Stiles stilled, he could feel Derek under him, his thighs, his hot hard length, (Whoa! What?).   
Yeah definitely Derek was hard. Stiles smiled to himself, at last he had had some reaction.  
All the months of wanting Derek, not knowing whether he was interested and now he had proof.  
He turned his head practically all the way round so he could whisper in Derek’s ear.

“Dude, whatever you are hiding in your pants, does not mind me wriggling one little bit.”

Stiles felt a short flash of anger from Derek but then he controlled himself and went silent and still.

Stiles had waited too long for Derek to make a move and now he knew Derek was interested he was not going to ignore it.  
He slid his hand slowly over Derek’s which was resting on his hip and then slid both hands round and down so Derek could feel how hard Stiles was.

Luckily the car was so dark no one could see anything as Derek gave in and cupped Stiles running a finger up and down his length.   
Stiles wriggled a little more then turned his head again to swipe a quick lick over Derek’s ear.

Derek let out a small sigh then moving his hand he whispered “Not here and not now.”

Stiles gave a small sigh of his own then couldn’t help the massive grin that split his face in two.

They were soon at the crossroads leading to the Hale house and Derek asked to be let out. Stiles wasn’t sure what to expect as Derek climbed out of the car,but after thanking the Sheriff he walked away without a backwards glance, Stiles couldn’t help being disappointed.

Derek was fighting for control. The knowledge Stiles wanted him too, had lit a flame inside and he had had to force himself not to grab Stiles and take him there and then. He shifted and ran home straight into the shower.

Stiles could hardly stand the last five minutes of the journey home with Scott and Allison making sucky face noises all the way.

He wondered what Derek tasted like, he wondered what it would feel like to run his tongue over Derek’s lips.  
To run his hands over Derek’s body, to have Derek kissing him, touching him, fucking him.  
Oh fuck, if he didn’t get home soon he was going to come in his pants. 

Next morning Derek was surprised when the Sheriff pulled up outside his house offering him a ride to go collect his car.  
He was not surprised to find Stiles with him.  
Derek was still unsure of what to do about Stiles. Of course he wanted him, he’d thought about sleeping with him for months but he was young.  
Maybe too young to know his own mind. Derek sighed.   
He had been prepared to wait but last night had brought things to a head. 

Just as they reached Derek’s car the Sheriff was called away to an accident and Stiles said he would stay and help Derek try to fix his car.

It didn’t take too long and soon they were driving home.

“So last night? Are we going to talk about it? Do you want to talk about it? I mean usually you don’t do much of the talking. It’s more frowning and growling with you and usually I talk a lot, you’ve probably noticed. So if you want to talk we can talk or not but I think we probably should since you know you…em want me I mean.”

Derek’s eyes flashed brilliant blue as he turned to look at Stiles. Then a genuine smile crossed his face.

“If you ever let me get a word in.”

Stiles face mirrored the smile and he relaxed a little. Derek didn’t look pissed maybe things would work out. 

“So if you want me and I want you so we could…. I’d really like to… Stiles blushed red.

“What right now?”

“Well em yes if you want to because I really do want… but I haven’t em yet… so …”

“You want me to put out when we haven’t even been out on our first date!”

“You want to go out on a date.”

“Mmm yes that would be good, thanks for inviting me.”

Stiles looked a little stunned but rose to the occasion. “Yes em. Is tonight ok?”

“ It’sgood, pick me up at seven.” Derek pulled up outside Stiles house and opened the car door.  
“See you later.” He sped off as Stiles stood looking after the disappearing car.

Stiles realised then that he had never actually been on a date, he had seen other people of course, Scott and Allison had been dating for ever, all they seemed to do was make out, how hard could it be to take someone out.  
How hard could it be to take Derek out.

Stiles started to freak out, where the fuck was he going to take Derek.   
Where do people go on dates. The movies. Ok he could do that.  
Find something Derek would like and they could go to see a movie.

Be the time seven o’clock came round he was freaking out even more.   
He had no idea what Derek liked.  
What he was into.  
What movie he would like.   
He took some deep breaths, that is the point of going on a date.  
To find out what the other person is like.

He pulled up outside the Hale house and Derek hurried down the steps and got into the jeep.

Stiles Mouth went dry seeing him come towards the car. Fuck, Derek was hot.   
No way could he want to go on a date with Stiles he could date anyone.

Derek smiled as he opened the door and asked. “So first date eh where are we going.”

This relaxed Stiles slightly and he grinned inreturn. “Movie where else? Not many places to go at night in Beacon Hills, not many clubs.”  
“probably a good thing since you're seventeen years old. Go to many clubs do you?” 

Stiles flushed pink and Derek took pity on him. “A movie sounds great. Relax, promise not to bite. Unless you want me to, of course."

Stiles bought the tickets and also some popcorn and soda, “You’d probably prefer beer but I can’t buy it yet sorry.”

“This is fine, thanks.” 

Stiles relaxed as they watched the movie, dating wasn’t so bad, Derek seemed to be enjoying himself and when their hands touched reaching for the popcron Stiles felt a little sizzle run through his fingers which was nice.

After the movie they went to a diner for coffee and talked, they talked for ages until the waitress wanted to close up. Stiles took Derek home and wondered if he should kiss Derek goodnight.

While he was hesitating, Derek pulled him close and crushed their lips together, Stiles opened his mouth and soon Derek was tasting and licking and kissing Stiles senseless. When Derek pulled back Stiles gave a little moan.

“Thank you for the date, my turn tomorrow, Seven o’clock ok for you?”

Stiles eyes were blown his lips pink and moist, he nodded.

“Are you ok? Can you drive? Will I drive you?”

Stiles shook his head to clear it, “I’m, em, good, no more than…good…em fantastic. Yes tomorrow...Yes am ok.. .Driving home now…”

Derek stood and watched as Stiles swung the jeep round and headed home.  
He smiled to himself. Stiles had tasted incredible, he wanted to kiss him again and again, he wanted to kiss and lick him all over. Then when they were both ready he wanted to take him to bed and…. 

The feelings confirmed what Derek had thought for a while and his wolf seemed to agree. His wolf was raging at the thought of Stiles and wanted to claim him as his mate.  
Derek dampened him down, he wanted to take things slow, he wanted this to be perfect, he wasn’t about to rush Stiles, force him into anything.

Next day Stiles swung between ecstasy and despair.   
One minute he thought Derek must have felt the same about that kiss, it was awesome, next minute he thought maybe Derek was just being kind wanting to let him down gently.

Seven o’clock couldn’t come soon enough, he thought he might throw up from excitement.  
He calmed down as soon as Derek arrived, he noticed Derek had dressed up a little and looked fantastic.  
How could the dude be better looking every time he saw him?

They drove to a small Italian bistro where Derek seemed to be well known, a tiny friendly Italian woman ran from the back to fold Derek into her arms.  
The waiters all greeted him by name and Stiles was impressed when the waiter led them to their table and Derek chattered away to him fluently in Italian.

“My family were regulars here for years and after… after the fire Mama Rosa took me in, then suggested I go to her brother in Italy for a while until I felt better. I worked in his restaurant, they helped me.”

“Italy, awesome, where Rome?”

“Puglia, right down the south. Wonderful wine.”

The waiter returned with a basket of bread and some cold meat and cheese.  
Derek went through the menu with Stiles and they picked out some dishes to try.  
He poured a small glass of wine for Stiles to try.   
Stiles would have rather have had a beer but appreciated the thought.

When the waiter returned he smiled at Stiles then said a couple of sentences to Derek. He laughed at Derek’s reply.

“What was that about?”

“He said you are hot and he would take my place in an instant. I told him if he laid a hand on you I would rip his throat out.”

Stiles blushed and Derek had to stop himself from leaning in and claiming his lips, he contented himself with a stroke of his hand. Stiles felt the tingle again and wanted nothing more than to be in Derek’s arms, in Derek’s bed.

He wriggled a little in his chair, his slacks feeling tight. He moaned.

“You ok?”

“Yes just I’m so… you’re so hot and you’re making me so…hard and I want….”

“I can take care of that for you right now. I can take you into the bathroom and help you out. But do you know what I want?”

Stiles eyes were enormous in his face. Derek’s words had sent him speechless. He managed to croak out. “What?”

“I want the first time to be awesome not just good, definitely not in a bathroom. I want us to be naked in my bed. I want to make love to you slowly I want to tease you and taste you and please you so much, that you scream with pleasure.”

Stiles swallowed and managed to whisper. “I, I, em that sounds…can we do that next?”

Derek grinned. “Relax, I’m not gonna rush you. I’m willing to wait till you’re ready.”

“Dude if you were sitting on my lap you would feel how ready I am.”

Derek laughed. “I believe you but how about we finish our dinner first?”

Stiles looked round. He had forgotten they were still in the restaurant. He looked back at Derek’s face.

“Sorry.”

Derek couldn’t resist this time and leaned in to kiss Stiles claiming his mouth, wanting to claim him completely. 

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing more food. 

“Mama says to bring you your food as you must be starving since you’re trying to eat your date. Not that I can blame you.”

“Gianni, I swear…”

“Keep your tail tucked in. I’m only joking.” He patted Derek’s shoulder and winked at Stiles before returning to the kitchen.

“ Your Tail? Does he know you’re a were… is he a were too?”

“Mmm yes but don’t get any ideas, I don’t share.”

 

Stiles blushed again but felt more confident now. “D I promise I’m definitely a one wolf dude.”

“Good, so how about we finish dinner then I can take you home and kiss you properly.”


End file.
